guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dragon's Lair (mission)
Dragon's Lair, The Category:Areas without a map Mission Objectives Gain audience with the prophet Glint. * Defeat the Facet of Light. * Defeat the Facet of Nature. * Defeat the Facet of Chaos. * Defeat the Facet of Darkness. * Defeat the Facet of Elements. * Defeat the Facet of Strength. * BONUS Defeat Glint. Primary To complete the Dragon's Lair mission, you must talk to Glint at the end of a series of six distinct areas, called "facets", one for each profession. Each of these facets has its own distinct disadvantage. At the end of each, you have to defeat a boss to open a portal to the next facet. Note that every facet boss has an elite skill that can be captured, so you may want to bring two Signets of Capture on this mission. The mission takes some time to do, but it is not very difficult and can be done easily with henchmen. At the beginning of the mission, you will find yourself in a small crystalline chamber with one Forgotten Gate Keeper. Talk to him to have him open a portal. Proceed to the Facet of Light. Facet of Light right|Domain of Health Draining While you are in this area, all party members will be under the spell Domain of Health Draining and suffer a Health degeneration of −3. This will put your healers under constant stress, so advance carefully and give them time to actually heal. You will encounter solitary Forgotten Sages and pairs of Enchanted Swords and Enchanted Hammers here. Defeat the Facet of Light to open a portal to the Facet of Nature. It's wise to bring Heal Party with you for this Facet. Well of Blood is also helpful, giving the group an occasional chance to pause and rest without losing health. Tip: About midway down the ramp right before the ice (where you fight the facet) the degeneration is not active! Try to keep your whole party here to heal up before the big fight. Facet of Nature right|Domain of Slow Here, you will be under the influence of Domain of Slow, which will decrease your movement speed. You have to fight your way through trios of Enchanted Bows and pairs of Enchanted Swords and Hammers. Defeat the Facet of Nature to open a portal to the Facet of Chaos Facet of Chaos In this area, you will not be under the influence of a permanent effect. Instead, you will have to deal with the fact that the Crystal Spiders you will encounter in large numbers have the skills Shatter Enchantment and Hex Breaker. There are areas that are divided from the main path by clear crystal walls. Behind those walls, pairs of Forgotten Illusionists wait for players to come too close. It is possible to cast spells that don't have a projectile through those walls. Similarly, the area at the end of this facet is divided by many low walls, allowing spellcasting and ranged attacks. Melee fighters will have to run around the obstacles; be careful not to aggro too many enemy groups at once when doing so. Defeat the Facet of Chaos to open a portal to the Facet of Darkness. Facet of Darkness right|Domain of Energy Draining Here you will be under the effect of Domain of Energy Draining. Everyone will suffer from Energy Degeneration of −1. In addition, everyone (both players and enemies) will be enchanted with Death Nova. You will encounter Forgotten Cursebearers and Rock-Eater Scarabs. Defeat the Facet of Darkness to open a portal to the Facet of Elements. Don't kill the Rock-Eater scarabs too fast or death novas could finish you. Facet of Elements This is the first area where you will encounter Forgotten Arcanists and Crystal Guardians, both opponents that are capable of serious damage-dealing. Watch the nearby pairs of Arcanists when attacking a group of Guardians; they will often attack you from behind while you are engaged in a fight. There are also areas in this facet where the elements are going crazy; you will be bombarded by Elementalist spells while passing through (Fire Storm, Maelstrom, Eruption or Chain Lightning). These areas are easily recognizable by their glowing circles (similar to Elementalist's Wards). Obviously, you should not stay inside those areas while fighting; leave them as quickly as possible. Defeat the Facet of Elements to open a portal to the Facet of Strength. Facet of Strength Every player (but not monsters) will be knocked down every 20 seconds for 3 seconds while in this area. Warrior skills that prevent knockdown (like Dolyak Signet or Balanced Stance) are very useful here. You will have to fight pairs of Enchanted Swords and Hammers. There are also groups of one Enchanted Sword, one Crystal Guardian and three Crystal Spiders; these can usually be avoided. Defeat the Facet of Strength to open a portal to Glint's chamber. Note: If you skip this cinematic, you will miss an important part of the story. Unlike the six previous cinematics, where all that is seen is the party walking through the portal, this time Glint will explain what is going on, so you may want to watch it. Tip: The Elementalist skill Ward of Stability helps tremendously here. It is available in Cantha. Glint's Chamber When you have arrived in Glint's chamber, you have finished the mission. You can either end it by walking through the portal, which will take you to Droknar's Forge, or try the mission bonus. Bonus After you meet Glint, do not go through the portal. Instead, pick up a Dragon Egg. Enraged, Glint will turn hostile. Kill her to complete the bonus. But, be warned, she is by far the hardest single opponent in the game, only matched by Rotscale. However, should you fail, do not worry; she will resurrect you and send you to Droknar's Forge anyway. Glint's Skills Glint has a set of very powerful monster skills that you have to deal with: *Crystal Haze is a hex that can cause a massive energy shortage. Because this is an AoE hex, your entire party will be affected by Crystal Haze. She likes to cast it at the very beginning of the battle. *When Glint's health drops to about 50%, she will cast Crystal Hibernation, which gives her +7 health regeneration and converts all non-physical damage dealt to her into healing for 20 seconds. This skill has a relatively long activation time, so it is susceptible to interrupts. You should try to interrupt it by any means possible. *During the fight, Glint will activate her Jagged Crystal Skin. When hit with a physical damage, it will deal 100 damage to nearby foes. This skill can be very devastating, but can easily be overcome by everybody dealing elemental or other non-physical damage. The easiest way to achieve this is Greater Conflagration. *Glint may also use Crystal Bonds, so don't rely too heavily on enchantments when fighting her. Additionally, even though she is not technically a boss, the durations of hexes and conditions inflicted on Glint are halved. Killing Glint When assembling a party to take on Glint make sure everyone understands his or her role. Your party should have: *At least one interrupter (better two in case one bungles or goes down). This player's job is to interrupt Crystal Hibernation. Doing so is imperative for victory. Mesmers and Rangers are the most obvious choice for this, but other options, like Necromancers with Spinal Shivers or Warriors with Disrupting Chop can work, too. When choosing interrupt skills, be aware that Crystal Hibernation is not a spell. The outstanding skills are the ones which not only interrupt, but also increase the recycle time of that skill. *One or more solid tank. This player should position himself right next to Glint, before someone else picks up the dragon egg to trigger the bonus. He should maintain her aggro to protect his more fragile team members from Glint's vicious attacks. He could also bring interrupting skills to help prevent Crystal Haze and carry Wild Blow to easily get rid of Jagged Crystal Skin. *One or more hex removers, who get rid of Crystal Haze. Pre-casting Holy Veil on key party members is a good idea, other than that Inspired Hex (or Revealed Hex) works best, since it can be reused immediately as Crystal Haze is a monster skill and won't replace it. *A blood necro with Grenth's Balance can do major damage by shedding some hp with sacrifice, then using Grenth's Balance to do the ultimate hp damage. *Blindness, Weakness and hexes that decrease the target's attack speed or cause the target to miss can be used to reduce Glint's offensive power. *Glint has an extremely high Health total, so Deep Wound is particularly effective against her. You should of course also bring one healer and/or protection monk. The rest of the party should focus on dealing as much damage as possible. Because of Glint's high level and armor, health-degeneration and armor-ignoring damage works best. Deep Wounds are very effective, too, but keep in mind that hexes and conditions last only half their stated duration against Glint. Everybody should bring a Resurrection Signet and use it immediately if a party-member goes down. Glint is slow and her ranged attacks have a considerable 'flight' time; run and strafe to avoid getting hit. Elite Skill Capture Elite skills in this area: * Facet of Light: Shield of Regeneration * Facet of Nature: Melandru's Resilience * Facet of Chaos: Mantra of Recall * Facet of Darkness: Grenth's Balance * Facet of Elements: Lightning Surge * Facet of Strength: Gladiator's Defense Additional Notes * The players will be in Droknar's Forge at the completion of this mission. * The player is advised to bring two Signets of Capture, as there will always be two elite skills that they can capture on their first run through the mission, unless they are playing an Assassin or a Ritualist. * Warning: The portals that open when a facet is killed are all very close to the initial position of the facet and have a rather large activation radius. Very often it happens that a player accidentially steps into the portal before the rest of the party can capture the elite skill from the facet. To avoid this it is recommended to lure the facet away from its initial position before attacking it. Also, the Signet of Capture can be activated from a reasonable distance away from the facet's corpse. Be sure to ask your party members if any of them need to capture a skill before approaching the portal. * The lair is the exclusive home to Melandru's Resilience and Gladiator's Defense, all the other skills can be found elsewhere (Note: Shield of Regeneration, Grenth's Balance, and Lightning Surge can also be found in Cantha).